Burn Notice Drabbles
by leelee0474
Summary: A little drabble about our favorite characters, centered around a quote. *Was daily but due to other things, I will work on when my muse allows me!*
1. Brotherly Love

_People need loving the most when they deserve it the least. John Harrigan_****

As Michael stood in the funeral home, staring at his brother's coffin, Jesse made his way through the crowd to stand by Michael's side. Jesse noticed how Maddie glared over towards Michael. Seeing Michael's frown and tearful expression, Jesse put his arm around Michael's shoulder. Yes, Michael was way too hard on Nate while in Atlantic City but Michael did give Nate a direct order to not approach Anson. If Nate listened to his brother he would still be here.

Maddie would never see it that way and would not give Michael the love he needed to get through this. Jesse knew that Maddie felt Michael deserved nothing. He was unworthy of her love.

"Don't pay her any mind. She's hurting and its easier to lash out at you than anyone else." Jesse tried his best to reason through Maddie's rejection. Seeing Michael's head drop, Jesse knew Michael was beating himself up worse than Maddie ever could.

"Look at the people in the seats. See that pretty Irish girl sitting next to that older man? That girl loves you more than anything in the world and the man next to her, is your brother. He would die for you. The guy standing next to you has had differences with you in the past, but still loves you like a big brother. Doesn't matter if you are right or wrong, it just matters that we love you. Even though that lady standing on the other side of Nate thinks you don't deserve love, we know you need it and we got you on this one."

Michael smiled and gave Jesse a small nod. "Thanks brother."


	2. Out with the Old, In with the New

**_Out with the Old, In with the New_**

_Sometimes old things need to go away. That way, we have room for the new things that come into our lives. ~ Randy K Milholland_****

Fiona watched as Michael put together the baby crib in the nursery of their new house. Fiona had mere weeks before their baby was to be born and she was in a state of panic because Michael hadn't put the crib together yet. When Michael heard Fiona open the box for the crib, he rushed in with his tool box, gave her a kiss and said "Point made, I will put the crib together."

She plopped down in the rocking chair by the window and watched Michael as he followed the directions to assemble the cherry wood crib.

Gone were the days of chasing criminals and fighting against evil. They no longer made elaborate plans to help innocent people. Neither did much investigation or spy work in the past eight months. No longer did they spend hours cleaning their weapons and keeping them in working condition.

Now their days were filled with civilian jobs that gave them a steady paycheck and health insurance. Weekends spent shopping for the baby and decorating their new home. Spare time was spent with Sam and Jesse or with one another enjoying the quietness of their new life.

Fiona looked out the window. She often wondered if Michael missed their previous life. She saw Michael make his way over to her so he could kiss her large belly.

"Your crib is done little girl. When you come home, Mommy and Daddy will show it to you." Michael said, talking to Fiona's stomach. Looking up at Fiona he asked "Did I do a good job Mom?"

Seeing Michael talking sweetly to their unborn daughter and the look of happiness in his eyes, she knew she had her answer. Fiona smiled and said "You did a great job Dad."


	3. Gestures

**_Gestures of Love_**

_I like not only to be loved, but also to be told I am loved~George Eliot_

Michael was in the kitchen, washing dishes for Fiona, who was still fast asleep. He didn't hear her get up, but smiled when he felt her arm snake around his waist. She kissed his back and sighed contentedly. Turning around, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed the crown of her head.

"You didn't have to do the dishes. I would have done them." Fiona said.

"I know. I wanted to do them for you."

Fiona learned long ago that Michael never would give her a big romantic gesture. Instead he would show his love through smaller acts. Sometimes the acts involved household chores, while other times he might come home with sushi, cook dinner for her or simply make her a pot of tea as she read a magazine. Whatever display of love he gave her was small, but it meant the world to Fiona because she knew he was thinking of her.

For a few minutes they stood in the kitchen, Michael also let out a contented sigh. Fiona stood on her toes and gave him a kiss. As the kiss continued, they slowly made their way over to the bed, where they made love. Michael let Fiona take control. She wasn't the type of woman who would buy her man fancy tools or gadgets, take him to a sporting event or even watch a sporting on event television to show her love. Instead, Fiona showed Michael her love by soft, quick kisses and gentle caresses. She showed her love by listening to him and supporting him in everything he did.

As they lay in bed, they faced one another and exchanged tiny kisses as they talked. "Michael, can I tell you something?"

Michael looked at Fiona with great concern. "Of course. Are you ok? Should I be concerned?"

"No, I'm fine. Don't worry. I only wanted to tell you that I know its been hard losing Nate and fighting with your mother, but you are very much loved by me. I am so happy that we have one another." Fiona planted a kiss on Michael's forehead.

Michael smiled and returned Fiona's kiss to her. Pulling her closer, so he head was against his, he smiled and whispered "I am too. I love you Fiona Glenanne."


	4. Unexpected

**Unexpected**

_The friend who can be silent with us in a moment of despair or confusion, who can stay with us in an hour of grief and bereavement, who can tolerate not knowing... not healing, not curing... that is a friend who cares._  
_Henri Nouwen_

Sam walked into the loft. It was strangely empty for the afternoon. He figured he'd wait for Michael and Fiona to get home, so he went into the fridge and took out a beer. As he stood at the kitchen sink, he heard soft weeping coming from the balcony. Sticking his head out of the door he saw Fiona standing in the corner of the balcony, leaning against the railing. Her face was covered by her hands.

"Fi, you ok?" he asked slowly.

She shook her head and let out a weak "No."

Sam put his beer down and approached her. He wrapped his arms around her and held her small tiny frame tight as she unleashed sob after sob. She was crying so hard her entire body shook. Sam didn't know how long they had been there for but he didn't care. His friend needed him.

Michael finally arrived home and saw them on the balcony. He tapped Sam on the shoulder. Seeing Michael, he said to Fiona "Mikey's home now. I'm going home. I'll see you another day."

Fiona moved into Michael's arms where she continued to cry more. Before Sam left the balcony, Michael mouthed "Thank you". Sam walked out the door and got into his car, feeling sad for his friend.

The next day, Sam met Mike and Fiona for lunch at Carlito's. When Mike left the table to wash his hands, Fiona said "Sam, thank you for the other day. I know it must have been awkward"

"Think nothing of it. We are friends and my friend needed me. Simple as that. Nothing awkward at all. You ok?"

Fiona let out a sigh. "I will be. My mother died and I had just gotten the call. Michael knew and was on his way home from a job but you got there first. Thank you"

Sam tried to think of a smart aleck response, but none came to mind. Instead he reached across the table and put his hand on top of Fiona's and gave her a smile, which was immediately returned. There the two friends sat until Michael came back and they all parted ways for the day.


	5. Welcome Home

_**Welcome Home**  
_

_Babies don't need fathers, but mothers do. Someone who is taking care of a baby needs to be taken care of.~Amy Heckerling_

* * *

Michael was exhausted. He had been away from home for almost two weeks, trying to fix a mission that his team had botched. At the last minute the mission was saved and completed. He had called Fiona several times the day before telling her when he'd be home, but kept getting voice mail. Being nervous, he had Sam check in on them. Sam said they were all napping on the bed and the house was secure.

When Michael arrived home, he walked into the house. He saw the children playing quietly on the floor and Fiona nursing their six week old infant. When the girls saw him, they immediately ran to Michael, who fell back on the couch. As he was hugged and kissed by his daughters, he looked over at Fiona who was clearly happy to have him home.

"Girls, I'm going to change my clothes and we'll drop your brother off at Grandma's and then we'll go to the park." Michael said.

"Quick girls, go change into your sneakers!" Fiona said. Once the girls were gone, Michael moved over and took the baby from Fiona. He got comfortable and then took the bottle from Fiona. "Michael, you don't have to walk in the door and take over. I'm ok."

"Fi, you look exhausted. You've been alone with the girls for two weeks and getting up at all hours to feed Samuel. You took good care of our kids and our home, now it's my turn to take care of you. I'll bring home some take out so you don't have to cook." Michael said as he burped his son. Once Samuel let out a large belch, Michael stood up and walked towards the stairs. Looking back he saw Fiona laying down on the couch, snuggling against a pillow. He walked back and put a blanket over Fiona and kissed her. "For all the times you take care of us, let me at least take care of you."

Fiona smiled and drifted off to sleep.


	6. Winter

_**Winter**  
_

_The aging process has you firmly in its grasp if you never get the urge to throw a snowball.~Doug Larson_

* * *

Sam hated cold weather. After spending so many years in Europe, in the winter, he decided he never wanted to see cold weather again. Cold weather made his nose run and his bones ache. However, when Elsa offered to take him to NYC for a romantic weekend in December, he agreed to go. Michael had no clients and was relaxing with Fiona. A little 'Sammy Time' in the Big Apple would do him and Elsa a world of good.

They did the usual tourist things like shopping and seeing the Christmas Tree at Rockefeller Center. Sam even convinced Elsa to learn to ice skate. After skating, Elsa decided she wanted to take a walk through Central Park. It had just snowed and she always enjoyed walks in the snow.

"Baby, can't we just go back to the hotel room and I'll give you some Sammy Love?"

Elsa laughed. "There will be plenty of time for 'Sammy Love' later. There's still daylight and I haven't been through Central Park in ages."

Elsa kissed Sam on the cheek and gave him a smile. "Ok. As long as its a quick walk. My knees are getting stiff from all the cold today."

As they walked along, Sam wondered when he got so old as to worry about his knees. He realized that he needed to do something that made him feel young. He let go of Elsa's hand. "Honey, you go ahead. I just want to check my phone."

Elsa shook her head and walked slowly, enjoying the cold winter air. She suddenly stopped when she felt a snowball hit her square in the back.

"Sam Axe! What do you think you are doing?" Elsa said, doing her best to pretend she was mad.

Sam grabbed more snow and packed it into a ball. "Baby, I'm declaring a snowball fight. So you better start packing snow or run, because I'm going to get you!"

Elsa bent down and scooped up some snow and made herself some snowballs. When they both were exhausted from their fight, Sam held his arms up and shouted "Truce!" and walked over to Elsa, giving her a long slow kiss.

"What was that kiss for Sam?" Elsa asked when he finally stopped.

Sam smiled and said "For making an old man feel like a kid again. I love ya baby!"


	7. Kisses

_**Kisses**_

_There is no psychiatrist in the world like a puppy licking your face.~Bern Williams_

* * *

Monday was a bad day for Jesse. First he had an early meeting with Michael and Sam to discuss plans to help a client. The meeting ended with Sam and Jesse getting into a fight over who would go with Michael to visit the man who was harassing their client. Jesse walked out and mumbled something about being late for work.

Then he got to work and realized that because of Michael's meeting, he missed an important staff meeting at his day job. As he sat in his boss' office he wondered how much worse the day could possibly get.

At lunchtime, he was coming back into the office when someone bumped into him. Jesse had to go through the whole entire day with a coffee stain on his shirt. He tried to cover it up with his jacket, but still part of the stain was still visible.

When it was time to leave work for the day, he realized that someone had backed into his car and dented it. Thankfully they left a note.

_Sorry I backed into your car. I don't have insurance and I don't have money to pay. _

Jesse crumpled the note and threw it to the ground. He got in his car and headed home.

He arrived at his apartment, walking past Mrs Gilmore who was walking her dog Daisy. Daisy broke from from Mrs Gilmore, causing her to scream. Jesse realized the dog was free and he ran after Daisy. Grabbing Daisy by the collar, he picked the poddle up in his arms. The dog proceeded to lick Jesse, causing him to laugh.

Handing the dog back to Mrs. Gilmore, she smiled and said "Oh thank you Jesse! I hope you had a good day today. Mondays can be such a pest."

"The day was terrible, but its good to be home. I'm glad I could help you with Daisy. Would you mind if I took her to the park?" Jesse asked.

Mrs. Gilmore did not protest. Jesse and Daisy spent their evening frolicking in the park. Whenever Jesse's mind wandered to the bad day he had, Daisy seemed to know. She would come over, and lick Jesse's face until he was laughing again.

"Amazing how a dog can make a bad day better" Jesse thought as he walked Daisy home.


	8. Monsters Real and Imagined

_Fear cannot take what you do not give it.~Christopher Coan_

* * *

He sits up in bed.

His heart pounding.

His hearing muffled by the roaring of blood and pressure in his head.

His vision blurred by sweat, tears and his own brain, which is playing tricks on him.

He knows someone is there.

He knows a monster will attack and harm all that he holds dear.

He will lose Fiona and possibly himself.

He feels a hand on his.

He hears a voice, it is soft.

He feels lips on his cheek and warm breath whispering to him.

He still cannot hear but he closes his eyes.

He lowers his arm.

He leans into the warmth.

He allows the warmth to pull him back down to the bed.

He feels one hand in his hair, while the other pulls him so close he can feel her heartbeat.

He slides down slightly so his head is under her chin.

He feels her legs intertwine with his.

He holds tightly onto her.

She is his sanity.

She is his heart.

She his is life.

He will die to protect her against monsters, both real and imagined.

* * *

**A/N Wrote this pretty quick...just was on my mind all day...**


End file.
